Slowdown Powerset
This powerset is devoted to slowing down and stopping bloons so you can break up tight bloon formations. They cannot affect White or Zebra bloons without Enhanced Glue or Permafrost research. Arm Upgrades * Glue Gun: Fires blobs of glue at bloons. Glued bloons will move slower and stick to other bloons. Glue wears off after a few seconds. Cost: 100 Blop Cash * Compress-o-nozzle: Special nozzle allows for glue to come out at a much higher velocity and pop bloons before gluing them! Cost: 385 Blop Cash * Stickier Glue: Glue can cause more bloons to be stuck together, and lasts for twice as long! Cost: 500 Blop Cash * Glue Soakers: Special Superbleed glue leeches through all layers of the bloon that is glued! Cost: 1250 Blop Cash * Sticky Bombs: These little guys explode upon hitting a bloon, scattering glue over a much larger area! Cost: 1800 Blop Cash * Corrosive Glue: Solvent infused in the glue pops bloons every second. White bloons are still resistant to this chemical. Cost: 5100 Blop Cash * E.A.T.E.R.Z.: Powerful glue known as "Eat''er of ''Er''ratic ''Z''eppelins" deals increased damage to M.O.A.B.-Class bloons when glued! Also, dissolution rate is massively increased! (Bosses can't be glued.) Cost: 10,500 Blop Cash Core Upgrades * '''Ice Aura:' A pulse of freezing air freezes all bloons within a certain radius of you. Frozen bloons can't be popped by the Sharp or Arc Powersets, but they can be popped by magic, energy, and explosions. Freezing will stop bloons for a while. Cost: 150 Blop Cash * Enhanced Freeze: Increased freeze radius and much longer freeze time! Cost: 510 Blop Cash * Deep Freeze: Powerful freezing aura penetrates many layers of bloon. Cost: 850 Blop Cash * Snap Freeze: Rapid freezing pops bloons before freezing them! Cost: 1700 Blop Cash * Ice Shards: Increased meditation allows for frozen bloons to be popped by anything, and they now scatter shards of ice around when popped! Cost: 2700 Blop Cash * Cleansing Snow: Frozen bloons have all special effects removed upon being frozen. Cost: 6800 Blop Cash * Arctic Wind: Powerful snowstorm powers freeze every bloon within a certain radius of you! (Similar to the Lightning Ring from BSM2, but it's for freezing instead of shocking.) Cost: 11,000 Blop Cash Epic Powers * Glue Helitack: S-61N helicopter flies over the screen scattering glue over most of the screen. Glued bloons will glue other bloons, and those bloons will glue more bloons, spreading the glue like a virus! * Cryoburst: A powerful burst of chill freezes all bloons on the screen! Research * Glue Splatter: Periodically fires glue blobs that scatter glue to much more bloons. * Enhanced Glue: Periodically fires glue blobs that can affect white and zebra bloons. * Frostbite: Periodically, you produce a special ice aura that freezes bloons so hard that they have a 10% chance to pop by all layers! * Permafrost: Periodically freezes white and zebra bloons! Trivia * With the Cleansing Snow and Arctic Wind upgrades, you get three pairs of wings to go with your cape. These wings look mysteriously similiar to a certain ice fairy's wings. Category:Bloons Super Monkey 3 Category:Bloons Super Monkey 3 Powersets